gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Johnny Goldtimbers/Britannici imperii Act of 1746
When I was welcomed to the House I was tasked in the formation of a Cabinet in "our" Government. I knew the challenges would be tough but in the end I realise it was worth it. On the Tuesday afternoon of August 20th, I was rudely interrupted during tea time to hear the news of that our beloved world will end. I do not see it as an ending but a new beginning; A beginning of the other half this century. From this last year, 1746 the tide of current events will forever seal the past and continue with the future! Luckily for us Brits we only need to endure a single revolt before it is easy and smooth sailing from that point and beyond. I predict we too will have a Pax Romana as did the Great Roman Empire did upon its' Emperors' good doings. Truly it has been an honour and a privilege to have had the help of the people, the nation, and our King to have been your Prime Minister. I wish to continue to do so until I am no more'' (1754). I am sure most of you are not taking this news that has been in nearly every type of communication we have at our disposal. We have done a lot together in these past years. We have had victory after victory, and defeat after defeat. That war seemed to never end, But I see there is a light at the end of this dreadfully dark cavern and I ask you all to join me in reaching that light. It was necessary that this should be done in one single day, on account of the extreme urgency and rigour of events. A number of other positions, key positions, were filled yesterday, and I am submitting a list of present options thought up for how this situation should be dealt with to His Majesty. I hope to go past the Ministerial/Civil/Military/etc duties that have always engulfed me and spend the time we have together to the maximum capacity. I believed it to be in the best public interest to suggest to the House ideas and actions to be taken in accordance to the catalyst dominoes that seem to continue to fall down upon another. The Lord Chancellor and the Mr. Speaker agreed, and took the necessary steps, in accordance that we discuss the possibility of a national holiday in which all men of service, work, and business be expensed a day or so to reflect on the years leading to the point in our history. I wish to have the proceeding of the House to take place throughout the end of this Week and into the next for all can have their views expressed and absorbed in the chamber walls. Concerning foreign affairs and the British Military; *All current British regiments, guilds, armies, and forces will be allowed to remain in their chosen designation. *All Military personal serving the the Caribbean will be relieved of duty as soon as occupational and holding forces arrive from our Island home to afar on '''September the 19th of 1746.' *The Honourable British East India Trading Company will be ordered to limit its' private military presence in the Caribbean and concentrate their efforts and reinforce our holdings in the British Company Raj and the far East Indies. *Trade will continue to produce the maximum amount that we see efficient. *All colonial possessions will be expanded upon to the highest capability to better prepare for our future. *''All guilds will be allowed to remain if His Majesty the King offers a full charter to any British guilds that meet expectations and code.'' *''We now welcome the triumphant return of the Co. Black Guard. I invite all who are British, EITC, friends, and allies to join this newly restored guild for it can serve as a centre of our great accomplishments not as just a nation or Empire but an entire unity of the Anglo-European Alliance (British, French, Swiss, Portuguese, Russian, German, Austrian, etc, etc)'' * We came, we saw, we conquered '' ''We explored, we discovered, we travlled We grew and grew and never stopped Truly all of our land must be such great plots We trade, we speak the great English language We spread, we send so many to graduate from Cambridge! We are the greatest Empire of the World! Let the rest see our power as they all have now curled We must look to the past and see the many long years of struggle and conflict. What was our policy? To wage war, by sea, by land, and sometimes by air (Hee Hee Airships) with all the strength God gave us; to wage that war against the many forms of tyranny, the civil wars, revolts, uprisings, Coup d'état, and more. Not in our history have we ever defeated both an invasion and a civil war at the same time! I hardly believe it will occur again in the centuries to come! What was the goal that we all aimed our muskets towards? Victory, without it; I would not be here today speaking to you. Let that be known, realised and remembered to all! we owe our survival to our soldiers, our Commanders, our people, our Government, Our King, Our beloved nation! Let this gate to peace and prosperity be open! That is why I say, "Come cheer up me lads, to Glory we steered, to add something more to this wonderful year, To be honoured we called you, as freemen not slaves, For you are so free as the sons of the waves" After the 19th of September in the year of our lord, 1746, I will sadly have to say: Thank you, Thank you all, for your loyalty, for you strength, for your skill, and for your wisdom. United we stand, United we die. Rule Britannia! Long Live the Queen (King for time period sake :/)! From the Desk of the Prime Minister of Great Britain, Category:Blog posts